Equilibrium
by pmwgirlie
Summary: quick little idea. Just a bunch of little fun moments between harry and ginny. no real guideline right now. making it up as I go. rating for possibilities later. also H/D and R/L.
1. Groundwork

Ok, so yeah. As per usual I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This is purely a work of fantasy which has come straight from the mind of a crazy person. And it has nothing to really do with the Harry Potter series.

"You are such a boy!!!" Ginny yelled across the common room.

Harry sat by the fire with his mouth hanging open. "What was that about?!" he asked to no one in particular.

Ron, always one for helping, replied. "I don't know, but don't make any sudden movements. You've angered the tribe." He glanced significantly around the common room.

As Harry followed his gaze he was shocked to see that every pair of female eyes was glaring at him as if he had personally affronted them. "why do they do that?"

"Why does Ron glare at Malfoy when he insults you? Or vice versa?" Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Easy," Ron shrugged, "Malfoy's a ponce."

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "You always have an answer don't you. Ginny was right." She stood up. "Someday you'll come to realize how stupid you are, and maybe then you'll realize that we aren't such a mystery. In fact we're more like you than you think." She turned and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

"To stand by 'the tribe' " She said without looking back.

"Women." Ron muttered.

Harry smiled. He may admit he was stupid when it came to girls, but Ron was even worse, and easy to read. He liked Hermione, and he was trying desperately to ignore it. He supposed Hermione wasn't bad looking, and she was fun to be around, but Harry could never think of her in any romantic way. She was like family. He could never be anymore attracted to _her_ than he could be to Ron. The thought made him shiver.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"I just realized how ugly you are" Harry laughed,

Well at least I don't have that hideous scar." Ron retaliated. Then quieter "do you think they think so?" He motioned to the girls.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, and then he clapped Ron on the shoulder and shook his head.

* * *

Malfoy glared across the great hall during breakfast. Potter was acting like he owned the place, again. Always so high and mighty with that mudblood and Weasley, who was getting boring to make fun of since it was all too easy. He still wanted to though. If only he could find something, anything, to knock them all down a peg.

* * *

Harry laid on the grass outside the castle staring up at the sky, pondering. How could it be this peaceful? Voldemort was out there somewhere plotting his death, yet here, at Hogwarts, it was like an isolated universe. Like nothing bad was really happening. He glanced over at Ron, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, and Hermione, with books spread out around her. These moments were going to start to disappear soon, so he decided that for this one moment he was going to be a teenager. Closing his eyes he let the sun warm him while he listened to the laughter of the other students.

Ginny walked up to the trio with Luna by her side. She saw Harry laying there and hated herself fir her reaction to him. It was like her heart filled. How cheesy was that?! She scowled at her own thoughts.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her. A smile spread across his face and her breath caught. Damnit!

She smirked at him and walked over to kick her brother's foot. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded in what she hoped was a commanding tone. She was afraid the laughter she was stifling, at the sight of her incredibly tall brother folded up under that tree, may have come across.

Ron's head jerked up off the tree and he looked around somewhat groggily. "What?" he asked obviously still slightly asleep.

"I asked you what you were doing." Ginny repeated.

"Trying to sleep." He laid his head back and closed his eyes again. "So bugger off."

She settled in front of him instead. Luna had already sat down near them.

"I want to go to the pitch and fly." Ginny said.

"Then go." Ron replied without opening his eyes. "And leave us alone."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. He may not have seen it, but it still gave her immense satisfaction. "I got in trouble last time I was out there without a team member. If Madame Hooch hadn't been there Snape would have given me another detention." She smiled at Harry, "But if I was helping our fabulous Gryffindor seeker to practice, then no one could get mad, cause I'd actually be doing a public service." She smiled wider and raised her shoulders, hoping she looked innocent.

Harry hated when she gave him that look. It was like it cast a spell all its own. How could he say no to that?! He sighed and sat up. "Alright."

"YAY!" she clapped. "Ron, you coming?"

"No." He opened his eyes to glare at her. "Sleeping." with that he closed his eyes again.

"Fine." She said. "Hermione? Luna?"

Without looking up Hermione replied "hhmmm… death from falling off of a twig, plus getting behind on homework, or living to finish this essay? Tough call."

Ginny laughed and turned to Luna. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I'll stay here," she said in her far off voice. "Cogoles live in trees and love to prey on people silly enough to drop their guard." She glanced at Ron, who had opened his eyes and was looking warily from Luna to the tree.

Harry laughed. "Then Luna, I leave you in charge of this protection of this noble sir," he said sarcastically.

She nodded emphatically. Ron just glared at him. They walked off toward the castle. Luna stared intently at the tree.

"Finished." Hermione said laying aside the parchment she had been working on.

"Good. You need to relax more Hermione. It's not healthy to be so focused all the time," Ron said.

"I have to make up for you." She replied, searching the ground around her and then her school bag. "Oh no!" she growled, "I dropped my History of Magic book. I need it for the essay!"

"That essay isn't due for two weeks!" ron exclaimed.

"So? I have the time now. Can you honestly say that you enjoy staying up late trying to finish everything the night before it's due?" She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Oh wait, you just copy mine, which I already have finished." She said pointedly.

"Hold on, I'll come with you. It's a big castle." He made to sit up.

"No no." she glanced at Luna and smiled. "You need your sleep." She stifled a laugh. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I left it in my Ancient Runes classroom. I thought my bag felt a little bit lighter at that point. Just thought I was getting used to it." She waved and walked away.

Ron glanced over at Luna. "So these Cogoles… how big are they generally?"

A/N ~ so here is my next fic. Bad to start another while in the middle of one already, but I was bored in class.  so this is just going to be a really short thing. Just for fun. I don't know when it takes place, somewhere before the sixth book I think (too depressing otherwise) but I want them to be a little older. Oh I don't know. Let's just say it's an alternate universe! Yay! One in which I will not be talking about any of the big things like Sirius or Dumbledore, or even really Voldemort. Just wanted something happy and fun to take my mind off of school for a few minutes. But yeah, probably won't be more than two maybe three more installments. Quick and easy, yay!!! Those are the ones I finish quick!!! 


	2. Flying High

They walked out onto the pitch with broomsticks in hand. As it turned out Ginny was right. Madame Hooch was there and walked over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded, "This I not a place for games and dates."

Harry blushed a little. Madame Hooch thought he was bringing Ginny here for a date. He was about to explain when Ginny jumped in.

"Oh, Madame Hooch, Harry is getting a bit nervous about the season. You know that he doesn't get the chance to practice that much over the summer, so I volunteered to help him squeeze in a few more hours of practice before the first big game." She smiled sweetly.

Madame Hooch look pacified. "Well, I can understand that. And I won't lie and say that we aren't all pulling for you." She winked at them. "I just remembered that I have a very pressing engagement back at the castle." She hurried off toward the school, leaving them alone.

Harry stood there in amazement. At least he wasn't the only one that fell prey to that look. "Wow." It was all he could manage.

"I know. It's a gift. With so many older brothers you learn ways to get things." She shrugged.

Harry laughed, "Well, I'm on to you now. So don't think that those looks will get you what you want with me anymore."

She stepped closer to him. "I've never used any tricks with you Harry." She said, giving him her best shocked and innocent look. "Besides, they wouldn't work on you anyway. After all, you've faced so many big challenges; I'm just a little girl." She looked at him with adoring eyes. That one didn't take much acting.

Harry just stood there. She was very close. He knew what she was going to try and do when she stepped up to him. Knew she was going to try and use those feminine things to get him to bend to her will. He must be a bigger sucker than he thought though, since he couldn't think of anything right now besides the fact that she was barely an inch away from him.

Ginny had started out joking. Now as she looked up at him she couldn't quite breathe. He was staring down at her with the strangest look on his face. It was almost like he was reacting the same way to their closeness as she was. That wasn't possible though, was it?

Harry cleared his throat and stepped back. "Well, I think we should get in the air. Madame Hooch may be watching, and it would be very hard to explain if she came back and we weren't practicing."

"Right," Ginny laughed. "Besides, I have to out fly you before dinner, so that I can tell everyone about it." She smiled at him.

"Oh really?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Really," she swung her leg over her broom and kicked off, leaving him staring after her.

Harry kicked off and followed her up. "So that's how you want to play huh? Well then let's see you beat me to the goal posts and back."

He zoomed off leaving her in his wake. She wanted to play then he was going to show her that he wasn't that easy to beat. As he turned and headed back he saw her stopping back at their starting point. How had she…

He stopped next to her. "How…?"

"You didn't specify which hoop we were racing to." She turned her head to the other goals which were surprisingly close. Laughing she turned back to see the stunned look on his face. "Face it Harry, you can't beat me."

He set his face in a determined look. "So you fight dirty. Alright."

Three hours they spent like that. Laughing and racing around the pitch. Harry caught on eventually, and started to expect her moves. He countered them and they almost tied. Almost.

The rain came out of nowhere. They were racing around the stands when the sky opened. They were soaked within seconds, and Harry called a stop.

"You're going to let a little rain stop you?! How did you win all those games??" She feigned amazement.

"That's during a game, Ginny. And if we stay out here too long we'll both be spending a night in the hospital wing."

"Alright, but I bet I beat you down there." Off she went, racing for the doors to the locker room. Harry's laugh was lost in the wind as he sped after her.

He landed a second after she did right next to her. "Hurry, get inside the door." Harry said as he reached for the handle and pulled.

Ginny was laughing as she ran inside. The locker room was pitch black. Harry felt around for the light. "Harry… what are you doing?" Ginny's voice came from somewhere to his right.

"Trying to find the light." He whispered.

"You live in the muggle world too much." She laughed. "And why are you whispering?!" she laughed as she lit her wand.

He snuck up behind her. "So you don't know where I am" he whispered again.

She jumped and spun around. Her fist collided with his shoulder. "Oh! I'm sorry." She smacked him in the chest. "Why did you scare me like that?!" she demanded.

He laughed. "Do you always apologize so nicely when you injure someone?"

"Oh you're not hurt." She scowled at him.

"No I really think that I am. You have injured me beyond repair. I'll never be able to catch another snitch as long as I live. You've dashed the dreams of all Gryffindors everywhere." He said with a dramatic pout.

"Wow." She said, poking him in his 'injured' shoulder, "you really should take up acting." He laughed. "Did you even find the light?" she asked.

"Yeah." He reached behind her and hit it. The lights came on but they were dim from the storm.

He froze. She was right in front of him. He hadn't realized when he leaned that he was touching her, but he did now. He couldn't make himself move either. What was wrong with him? He wasn't sure why but he wanted to take a step forward, which was ridiculous since he would knock her over, but he wanted to be closer to her.

Ginny didn't move. When Harry brushed her to reach for the light she had closed her eyes, hating herself for enjoying the feeling of his body brushing against hers, but reveling in it anyway. When the lights came on she snapped her eyes open and looked up at him to find him staring down at her. She couldn't place the look in his eyes, but if she didn't know better, she would say that it was desire.

Harry moved back. Maybe if he put space between them he could clear his head. She came with him. Her body was still pressed against his. He wasn't sure what he was doing, all he knew was that his mouth was getting closer to hers, and her arms were winding their way around his neck.

As Harry leaned toward her Ginny stopped breathing. Why was she doing that so much lately?! His lips touched hers. It was simple, gentle. He pulled his head back. "Ginny?" Harry said softly.

"Yes?" she breathed. Her arms were still around his neck and she couldn't seem to make herself move.

"What just happened?"

"I think you just kissed me."

"And, is that ok?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes." She sighed.

"Oh good. Just thought I'd make sure." He slid his arms around her waist and lowered his head back to hers.

What was he doing?! He was kissing Ginny. Ron's little sister! Right now, though, he couldn't keep hold of the reason for why he should stop. She tugged his hair and bit his bottom lip. "Ow, what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Harry, will you just open your damn mouth!" she demanded as she pulled his head back to hers.

She couldn't help it, she took control. She pushed closer to him while she held his head captive in her hands. She slid her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it on his. he made a noise that could only be described as a growl.

Harry couldn't stop himself. His control was slipping away rapidly. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the wall. He never broke from her mouth. Somehow her shirt had ridden up just a little to expose a small amount of flesh on her abdomen and as his fingers grazed it he couldn't stop himself from sliding it up a little more. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed closer to her.

What was she doing?! He was barely touching her and she wanted more. Her hands slid under his robe and tugged it down. He moved his hands for a second so that he could take it off. Then he pulled her to him and pulled hers off of her too. She threw her arms back around his neck and held on. She could barely hold on to a thought, but those she did have went something like _'oh my god! Oh my god! I'm kissing Harry! My god he's good!'_ and so on.

He couldn't get enough of her. This is not what it had been like before. This was much better. He couldn't seem to make himself stop either. He pulled his mouth away from hers and started to trail kisses down her neck and to her shoulders. Her heart was racing. He didn't know why but he liked that he had that effect on her.

She titled her head to the side to give him better access. She moaned as he licked just below her ear. She had to feel more of him. It was like something had possessed her. She pulled his shirt up and slipped her hands underneath it. His skin was so hot, she wasn't sure how that was possible since they were both still soaked from the rain, but it was. There was an ache inside her, it wanted release, but she wasn't exactly sure how. Ginny wasn't a child, she knew what it was, she just wasn't sure if that was where they should be headed. As his hand touched her stomach all thoughts flew from her mind. As his right hand rubbed her skin just above her skirt his left hand slowly moved upward until it grazed her breast. She moaned and arched her head back, pushing closer to his hand, demanding more.

He had no idea what he was doing. He just knew that the feel of her hands on his skin had been wonderful, but the feel of her skin under his hands was heaven. She moaned when he stroked her breast so he did it again, letting her sounds guide him. It was times like these that he wished he had more experience in this area. He wished he knew what he was supposed to be doing that would feel the best to her. There was no way to make up for that now. It was when he felt her bare breast in his hand that he realized what they were doing and where they were.

With all of his strength he pulled away from her. She tried to follow him. He couldn't help it, he kissed her again. It was brief, then he pulled back again and leaned his head against the wall above her head trying to clear his head and find the will to step away from her. That was proving incredibly difficult, however.

What just happened?! Ginny stood there leaning against the wall with her forehead against Harry's chest. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt very cold. Glancing down she realized that half of her shirt was unbuttoned, when had that happened?! If only she had the energy, or consciousness to right it. She was still a little dazed about what had just happened.

"Harry?" she asked after they had stood there for a minute without talking.

He took a deep breath then stood up straight and backed up a few steps. "Well…" he said, at a loss for words. "When-" he was staring at her shirt.

"I don't know exactly." She smiled nervously moving to right herself.

They stood there in silence for a minute then Ginny realized something. "The rain stopped!" she exclaimed, staring at the roof.

"When did that… how long were we…" he stopped unsure what to say next.

"I don't know," she answered, "but I think we had better get back up to the castle before they send out a search party."

"Yeah." He said. "Good thinking."

They picked up their robes, forced them back on, and headed toward the castle and a very awkward explanation.

* * *

A/N – well, that was bad. I think. Who knows. I really didn't mean to get that in depth in the scene and then I was trying to put more thought and action and then it took over. Blame Will Smith! Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is on in the background distracting me, lame excuse I know. Anyway, I don't want to go back. The other parts should be better. Really. Sorry. (oh, and to my one reviewer, love you btw! you're awesome (meant in seriousness, not sarcasm, you actually read what i wrote, and didn't stop, so you're amazing) :) i should have kept it that way.... yeeaahh.... ah well.) nighty night!! :)


	3. Juggling

Hermione made her way to the Ancient Runes Classroom. She was wrong; her book wasn't sitting next to her chair. It must have fallen out at some other time. Great now she did have the whole of the castle to search. Cursing herself for letting Ron stay under the tree, no matter how funny he had looked, she turned to the door.

"You should be more careful with your things. Mudblood." Malfoy was standing with his back against the door, holding her book.

"Where did you find that." She demanded.

"There." He gestured toward where she was standing. "I snuck in here earlier and it was laying there. Do you put your name on all of your possessions?"

"Some." She walked over to him and put her hand out. "Can I have my book back now?"

"What's the magic word?" he smiled tauntingly.

"Ferret." She sneered at him. "Now may I _please_ have my book."

"Maybe, when I'm done reveling in this moment."

"What moment? You having stolen my property and me trying to get it back?"

He ignored her barb. "So what possessions do you mark as yours?"

"Things I don't want to lose." She sighed.

He moved away from the door to stand close to her. "Like your panties?"

"My underwear is none of your business. So you can drop the sexual harassment tone right now. I hit you once Malfoy, don't make me do it again."

"So touchy. I just asked a simple question. And for the record, you only got that punch in because I wasn't expecting it, you couldn't do it again."

"So you say." She crossed her arms. "Are you going to give me my book or what?"

"Answer me something first." A rakish grin spread on his face. "Have you ever thought about me naked?"

She groaned. "Please, my eyes are still attached to the sockets, aren't they?" when he just stood there she continued. "Which would be a no."

He held the book out to her "Good to know." Pushing away from the door he turned around and left the room.

Flipping through her book she made sure he hadn't done anything to it. Sure that it was intake she put it in her bag and headed to the common room. She thought about their conversation. What had that been about? Was that his new tactic for getting to her? Messing with her head by making sexual comments? Just in case, she might want to have her wand easily accessible.

* * *

"I think it's going to rain." Luna said.

She was shaking Ron's arm, but there was no real need, since he hadn't been able to get back to sleep since she started talking her nonsense. He sat up and looked at the sky. It had grown darker, and the wind was starting to pick up.

"Yeah, we should probably get inside." He stood up. "Is it dinner time yet?"

She giggled. "You are such a boy. But yes, actually almost."

"Good, I'm starving."

"From what Ginny says that's a normal condition of yours."

"It's not my fault. It's my stomach's. I am just doing what it tells me."

He turned toward the great hall when they walked through the doors. Most people trickled in later, so there weren't many people there yet. Making his way over to the Gryffindor table he turned to see Luna looking toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Why don't you come sit with me for now? Unless you wanted to sit at an empty table."

She smiled at him. "ok." She walked over and took a seat.

Sitting down next to her he glanced around. He didn't really know what to say to her. They never actually talked. Outside he had been able to close his eyes and pretend to sleep to avoid the awkwardness, but now they was no escaping it.

"So how's your dad doing?" He asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Good." She replied. "He's working on a piece about Nagdalis. They can shrink to be no bigger than a grain of sand. They like to sleep in your eye sockets."

"Pleasant." He said, as he wondered why he chose that topic.

"Oh they don't hurt you; in fact they're what make you dream. They just pop in for a nap and then leave again." She smiled at him. "What about your family? Is everyone ok?"

"Oh, yeah, Percy's being his usual annoying self, Fred and George are.. well… yeah, everyone's fine." He laughed.

"You know, you don't have to try and make conversation."

"What?" He turned to her. "I… I mean…"

"It's ok, I know that we don't really have anything to talk about. I don't mind just sitting in silence. It isn't awkward if you don't really think about it." She smiled at him.

"Oh, well… ok then…"

* * *

Dinner was over by the time Harry and Ginny got back. They headed up to the common room to change clothes. They hadn't talked on the way up from the pitch. Harry thought he should say something, but he wasn't sure what it should be. Ginny solved the problem for him.

"So that whole thing back there… I mean… it was just a… wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He said. "Not that I… Cause I do… I mean just not…"

"Yeah." She said.

He smiled. "Ok, well now that we have that cleared up."

"Back to normal. Like nothing ever happened."

"Right."

One word and part of her died inside. Sometimes boys were such idiots! She climbed through the portrait hole and went straight up to the girl's dormitory, completely ignoring Ron when he tried to get her attention.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked Harry when he sat down next to them.

"I don't know." Harry said, trying not to look guilty. "Girls?" he offered.

Ron seemed appeased. He breathed a inward sigh of relief. If Ron thought something was wrong with her though, maybe there was. He had to go talk to her. He got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going now?" Ron asked.

"I was going to go upstairs and…" He tried to think of something to say that Ron wouldn't want to tag along for. "Try and get a jump start on that essay for potions." That should work.

"Hermione's rubbing off on you." He shivered. "Well, here." he held out a package. "I saved you some dinner."

"Thanks." Harry said as he took it from him. Then turning he headed up the stairs, but instead of turning towards the boys dorms he turned and headed for the girls.

* * *

A/N ~ ok, so that whole 2-3 installments tops thing, apparently not true. It won't be too long though, promise. Anyway, I'm bored and trying to stay awake so that I can actually make it to class. Though I slept all day today so it doesn't make much difference. Ok, so I'm not making much sense here… I won't lie, SpongeBob is on distracting me. Lol.


End file.
